Naruto of the Force
by ELEV8
Summary: Being Carted to the Shinigami's stomach for eternity if hell for anyone, but what if our hero was saved, by an entity who wanted a companion and lover after many, many millennia. Chapter 1 is story getting into place - Chapter 2 is Force Awakens Era - Spoilers Ahead Warning - Read at own risk - Disclaimer - I own nothing but the ideas I get when I'm high... 'Nough said


**Prologue**

* * *

 **Now I seen the Force Awakens and I loved it! J.J. gotta give props dawg.**

 **Also this has been twisting and turning in my mind for awhile and it is driving me BONKERS! Honestly..., _Sigh,_ I guess it is frustrating because i really want it to be perfect and not disrespect Star Wars because this idea is so far out there like farther than when Star Wars took place.**

 **Also this can be a plot bunny, a story, a series, or just something that passes by... but i digress, anyway I wanted to write this because i wanted to be inspired by something and i went and rewatched some of the old star wars movies and like I said watched the Force Awakens and loved them immensely.**

 **Now this is gonna be _Force Awakens Era _ so warning Spoilers will be mentioned sorry if you wanted to read, but have not seen the movie my apologies, but save some money here and there like I did and see that damn movie you star wars loving mofo's :D. Yes, yes applause... no fine.**

 **Now before we start, the one question I ask is, what do you know of the Force?**

* * *

I have everything I could possibly want in the world, _Power_ , _Fame_ , _Fortune_ , and a _lovely wife_. They came in spades and never stopped, but only grew, and grew, and _grew._ He wondered if this was what he was truly after all those centuries ago when he set down his journey for Knowledge and power, but it wasn't until his quest was finally complete that his eyes were opened, opened well and truly beyond anything anyone knew.

At the end of his journey it showed him who he truly was, his will unbreakable, his determination unrelenting, his strength beyond comparison, his knowledge unfathomable, for he was a person, made specifically for a purpose... for an _entity._

 _I am the living, breathing, creation and personification of it, and it's very being's will._

Now I am sure I have gotten your interest now, so I shall give you my name and then the tale of my journey from beginning to end.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have quite the tale to tell.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had just died, passing into the Living Force, like the ones before him and being welcome into the loving arms of his wife Padme, even after expecting to be resented by most of, if not everyone.

"Hate you, we will not. Family, you are." Spoke a small green alien with a yoke in his hands, as a man standing next to him nodded even if he seemed to be a little cautious from sensing some of the Dark side till in him, this man being Qui-Gon Jinn.

"He is right, Anakin, you have showed us that you aren't Vader and you escaped the Dark Side of the Force just to save Luke." Obi-wan Kenobi said with compassion in eyes and that's all it took to make him break down in front of them and beg on his knees this wasn't a nightmare or a hell created to torture him for everything he did because if so he didn't know if he would last that long. He felt a pair of arms around him then another set followed by soothing words and the calmness of the Force being projected outwards by Yoda.

"Ani, this, this is real, we aren't fake, the force has showed us what happened and how you were deceived by Emperor Palpatine." said Obi-wan, while Anakin looked up and saw them each nod, making more tears run down his face, but this time, for the reason of having people that care for him, even after he wronged them. He stopped for a second, for he felt the disturbance in the force and he looked up and saw they did too. Suddenly the force started to swirl around and around in a single spot before a woman materialized in front of them in a pair of silver elegant robes, red hair let down in princess curls, and a pair of violet eyes looking back at him with sadness before she bent down and brought him up.

This woman, entrancing as she was, was still a stranger, so he did what he did best in moments like this. Pushing out of her grip and backing in front of Padme his eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke. "Who are you stranger, answer quick before I test your mind." and just like that he was bonked on the head by Padme, who was flushing with embarrassment and getting in front of Anakin and bowing her head.

"Sorry Queen Kushina, Anakin doesn't know who you are yet." Padme said hurriedly, as if one wrong move and boom goodbye, but was only waved off and even further annoyed by the giggle that followed as well.

"We know he can't get into my mind, but we may as well tell him before he has a coronary." Kushina said before stepping back and opening her arms. "I am the Force that connects all living things and bind them in the galaxy." making Anakin go wide-eyed and look around seeing that they weren't shocked.

"To flashy, you are." spoke Yoda sagely, after noticing the young man faint from being told he was in the presence of the force. This brought on a round of laughter out of everyone, before a groan from Anakin got Padme's attention. She was at his side cradling his head in her lap as his eyes fluttered open and saw her concerned brown orbs staring at him, with a hint of mirth in there aswell. Scanning his eyes around he saw everyone was here, including the woman who proclaimed herself as the force, meaning the force was something more entirely than anyone ever knew, because the force was not only influencing people, but it or rather _she_ also was a sentient being.

"Of course i am sentient Anakin." the woman said as he maintained eye contact with her, knowing she was reading his thoughts, but knowing even if he tried he couldn't shield them, and this was a new thing for him to comprehend, but the soothing fingers running through his hair calmed him down and he spoke neutrally.

"What is it you are going to do to me?" which got him another bonk on the head by Padme and chuckles from the the jedi watching with mirth, As Anakin mumbled something about an abusive wife and was bonked once more before he was kissed to shut him up and getting a certain someone to clear her throat and make them separate from one another and look towards the woman who looked at them with amusement before she turned serious.

"I have finally found the one..." the woman spoke making everyone who was just told confused besides Padme, who let out a girlish squeal and jump up and rushed towards the woman and tackled her in a hug which was reciprocated. After getting their composure back they looked towards the confused force wielders who couldn't make sense of what was going on.

"Explain... may you, master?" spoke Yoda, head tilted, while his hands rested on the yoke, Whilst she nodded in confirmation that she will.

" I have been looking for a companion for many, many millennia..." she said slowly as she took a seat on her knees, and continued. "I wanted this man to be able to do things others could not, make the impossible possible, and make it to where the force could always have perfect harmony..." she finished noticing the looks on the faces of the ones in here. Qui-Gon was curious to who this man was and what his purpose would be, while Yoda was intrigued from the words his master spoke, and the way she spoke meant she wanted an enforcer to keep balance, to keep the scale from tipping in favor of the other, but while also making them live peacefully somehow. Obi-wan didn't doubt in the force for a minute for her plan, and everything she said actually sparked something in him, while Anakin was tempted to say a man holding that much power would be held liable to be corrupted, just look at what happened to him, but held his tongue,but forget she could read minds.

"This man you say that can be corrupted can't, and never will fall into darkness... Anakin or do you want me to call you Darth Vader.." she said with a cold tone and a cold look on her normally angelic face. This brought a scowl to Anakin's face before he bit back his retort and bowed his head and shook it. She took a deep breath and regained some of her composure."Sorry, but I have watched over this man, and well he is like nothing you can ever imagine... the life he had to live and endure, to the very people who were seen as friends and foes that were brought to him like a beacon, but they always after meeting him started fighting for what was right..." she finished with a fierceness in her voice that captured most of if not everyone attention. "He fought for the ones who couldn't, trained till he dropped dead to the ground from exhaustion, _Became one with the world around him..._ and his determination to protect his precious people around him at all costs." she finished with a look of admiration on her face and the slightest sliver of love in her eyes.

Snapping her fingers a man, with bright-sun kissed blonde hair appeared sprawled out on the ground with his eyes closed and face scrunched up in discomfort from what they could see. As his blue eyes fluttered open and scanned the room groggily before his eyes landed on the one red headed person in here.

"Kaa-chan..." he asked with a confused expression on his face, but in turn got a giggle from the woman who saw his face.

"No I am not your mother Naruto, but a different being that brought you here for a reason to be my companion..." she said as she saw him tense after registering her words.

"From what you make it sound, you are basically a goddess or something along those lines... Kami may I ever get rest?" he said, while mumbling the last part to himself, getting a giggle out of Kushina, and a chuckle from yoda who head as well making the man turn to the little green alien who looked he could tell was wise beyond those he knew back home.

"Rest is temporary, fighting is constant..."" spoke the little man sagely, getting nods from all around, at those who have seen and been through their share of fighting.

"In essence I am sorta like a goddess, and while I stopped your soul from being sent to the shinigami for an eternity, I only ask that you be a companion and in time hopefully we could come to form something more between the two of us..." she asked with a slightly hopeful look on her face, which made it hard for Naruto to turn down, but she got him with her next line seeing as no one from his world really understood what he went through, through his life, so he couldn't connect with them."I have watched over your life wishing to help, but couldn't until your death which is why you are here now. I have seen everything Naruto, and I am not judging for any of it." she finished and he felt a warmth in his chest bubble up from those words, making this decision the hardest and easiest.

"I want to accept." he answered with a fierceness in his voice that shocked many people in the room, but eliciting a squeal of happiness from Kushina who tackled Naruto and glomped him. After 5 minutes of being hugged to death she loosened her grip but stayed in his embrace.

 _"Naruto I am going to pull us in your mind, ok..."_ she said in his head, before getting an ok back she pulled them both into his mind.

 **Mindscape**

She came into his mind and saw a sewer and growled at how bad it looked, because seeing the mind like this meant this was a reflection on the one's life and emotions. Hearing someone clear their throat behind her she swirled around and came face to face with Naruto who had red hair and the same striking blue eyes as before.

"So what is it you needed to speak to me about?"he asked clearly confused, while she looked around and concentrated for a few moments changing the place into a beautiful lush clearing. He had an awed expression on his face, while she looked him over curiously, more specifically his hair that was a different color, getting a thoughtful hum from her, who started to walk around him and roamed her eyes over his body. She let out a disgusted growl, when she finally saw something after washing the force over his body, a seal on his neck, meant for loyalty, appearance, personality, and to also block intellectual growth.

"Naruto did you know you have a seal on your neck...?" she asked slightly aware of his building rage, but kept going on unperturbed by it and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed under her bust and continued speaking, while she moved in closer to him and leaned into him, embracing him. " _It affects your loyalty, your appearance, your personality, but most of all, your intellectual growth..."_ she said in a breathy whisper in his ear and his rage subsided as she washed the force over him and he looked tired, defeated, but most of all lost.

 _"_ _This is my time to strike and make him my King, my Knight, my Lover, if he accepts that is."_ she thought to herself, as she wrapped her hand around the base of his neck, and let the force flow through her fingers and into the seal on his neck getting him to grunt as memories came back and his personality was shifting, as his appearance stayed the same except for his eyes turning blood red with three rings with 3 tomoe on each ring and the a single black dot in the middle, before they went back to not the blue she noticed, but a striking violet color which she had no qualms about thinking it actually looked good on him. _'Now to tempt him to the Dark Side...'_

"You feel those changes... that power in your bones, the clear headedness and the sharp intellect the kept from you..." her voice, beautiful, angelic, but most of all carried a sharp whip to him that jolted him from his changes to her talking and her points she made, because from what he seen from the newly imprinted memories he received from the seal, he remembered the mobs beating him to an inch of his life, but still it was his home, his friends were there, and they cared about him. " I could offer you power beyond your dreams, I can take you on adventures you would never have seen before, and that is only a bit of the vast wealth of knowledge and power I can give you.." Her voice was like silk and honey to his ears, and felt his mind become a little clouded, before realizing she was trying to influence his thoughts and pushed her away and took a fighting stance, only to get a clap and a chuckle of amusement.

"Very impressive to be the first to finally do that means I have finally found you..." she said with a million watt smile on her face before she glomped the poor man who tried to defend himself, but was to slow to defend himself from the woman's hug and being buried in her squishy mountains, he seemed to enjoy it from the blood that dripped from his nose. As she got up she dragged him up with her and settled into his embrace which he returned when he noticed the woman not letting go.

"What do you mean that you have finally found me, Kushina?" Naruto asked quizzically, as he didn't know what she was referring. As he was looking down, she looked up and he sworn he saw a tiny spark of hope in her eyes that he was talking to her. and with his new personality and intellect he could see the signs, even if they were hidden that this woman loved him dearly, he could tell after wearing a mask for your whole life you tend to be able to be able to see what other can't.

"After many, many millennia of searching for a companion and lover, I had tested all the others for the test they needed to pass but deep down they were all corrupted by the Dark Side of the force, but you were able to not only shrug off my temptations, but did it in less than 10 seconds, which is mind blowing to me." She answered truthfully and to see him looking curious as to the reason for the test. "The test I made was to see if a person could resist the Darkest calls of the Dark Side of the force and you did, which means you are the only one to pass and that would mean if you accept everything I said would become true, power, fame, respect, adventures, a companion to talk to and a lover to return to every night, and maybe even a family." she said sensually as she traced her finger on his jawline making him shudder at her touch.

He was conflicted he could have everything he has wanted in life but there had to be a catch, which she picked up on and frowned.

"The only thing I ask in return is you carry out my will, as my enforcer, and in return i offer you all this, I ask you carry out the will of the person who wants balance for her galaxy that she created." she stated fiercely to him making him actually go wide-eyed at this.

"Than I accept... Koi." Naruto said with a smile getting a squeal from Kushina who hugged him tighter

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 Preview - Teachers?_**

 _"Who are they?" Naruto asked quite curious to who the short green alien was and the three men._

 _"Teachers, we are, student you have become..." spoke the little green one making a few raise their eyebrows_

 _"You're serious..." Naruto questioned before realizing it was only himself ans these guys in here now._

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHA That's all you get, if you want more please remember to R &R and also Kushina isn't staying Kushina i'm making her a character from star wars... so hold on it will be long so those who are out there remember different dimension, different being, Not Naruto's Kushina, but I am making a very likely idea that most probably won't guess.. hehe.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


End file.
